


Мой ласковый и нежный зверь

by RinnClear



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinnClear/pseuds/RinnClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выжил благодаря Экстрeмису.</p>
<p>Жестокий зверь в глазах других. Лишь с ней он - ласковый котёнок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пришедший из ниоткуда

Пришедший из ниоткуда.  
***  
Человек в белом халате сидит за столом и, бормоча, пишет что-то в толстую тетрадь. Темное помещение освещает лишь одинокая энергосберегающая лампа у стола.  
Могильная тишина, в этом глубоком бункере была совершенно привычной. 

Да и шуметь здесь было особо некому - вся укрепленная лаборатория была наспех организована для одного-единственного "постояльца", который довольно давно забыл, что такое шум, а в последние месяцы отличается редкостным немногословием и крайне малой подвижностью. 

Человек в белом халате отрывается от писанины и недоуменно прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся из помещения, где содержится Объект "С". Скребущие звуки, заставляют доктора убрать тетрадь в сумку и включить видео мониторинг бокса с подопытным. Объект "С" рядом с дверью и смотрит прямо в глазок видеокамеры: "Откуда он знает где находится камера?" Он смотрит внезапно осмысленным взглядом, затем размахивается и наносит первый, не бывало мощный удар по металлической двери.  
"Что-то неладно...", - доктор, старательно игнорируя табуны мурашек, несущиеся по спине, берет сумку с записями и, нажимая кнопку тревоги, пятится в лабиринты коридоров бункера.

***

"Надо уходить ... но куда?" - мысль, практически на уровне рефлекса. Он огляделся вокруг - трупы, изуродованные кучи людей. Плевать ... нет эмоций. Они уничтожили его - он выпотрошил их.  
"Как долго, черт возьми, как долго. На сколько долго?" - Тони не понимает и не помнит, где он и что с ним делали. Но явно что-то противное и злое. Он обходит обломки сломанных людей, направляясь куда глаза глядят. Комната. Он дергает за ручку двери - заперто. Не проблема. Один раз резко толкает дверь плечом - и та слетает с петель. Внутри жарко. Тони, а точнее его звериная версия, чутьем улавливает присутствие человека. Вот, он прячется под столом. Момент - и несчастный доктор в руках зверя, полностью парализованный ужасом и приговоренный. Еще момент - и треск ломающейся шеи разбивает тишину помещения. "Последний," - думает зверь и собирается выходить, как вдруг его взгляд падает на ярко-красную сумку. Странно, именно этот цвет будит в памяти какое-то воспоминание. "Что же может быть красным?" - на ум внезапно приходит множество вариантов красного: шарик, кофта, плащ, машина, клубника. Последнее слово, колет его подобно иголке - неприятное воспоминание. "Что же это? Это единственное, на что у меня аллергия, Тони". Фраза не напоминает ему ни о том, кто ее сказал или при каких обстоятельствах она была сказана, даже само имя не кажется ему знакомым. Просто фраза. Раздумывая об этом, он все-таки забирает сумку и каким-то привычным движением надевает ее на плечо.

 

***

День 1-й.  
Подопытный не подпускает никого к себе. Нужно время, чтобы он смирился. Я же чувствую небывалое воодушевление: гениальнейший мозг столетия, приправленный техновирусом и все это - в моих руках.

День 3-й.  
Сбор анализов закончен. Введена минимальная доза вещества.

День 7-й.  
У подопытного на короткое время наблюдается дезориентация.

День 10-й.  
Вещество, по-видимому, начинает действовать. Подопытный становится более агрессивным, что немало тревожит нас. Вещество имеет свою цель - нервная система, поэтому при неправильном использовании, возможен печальный исход. А если учесть то, что сейчас с ним творится, появляются некоторые сомнения в правильности подбора дозы.

День 14-й.  
Вроде все более-менее пришло в норму. У подопытного больше нет приступов. Введена удвоенная доза. Посмотрим, что будет.

День 22-й.  
Пару дней все было как в морге - тихо и страшно, действительно страшно. Подопытный не говорит ни слова, и на несколько мгновений кажется, что он умер. Только аппараты показывают совсем иное - его сердце бьется. Неровно, но бьется. Заходил доктор Х (дальше имя затерто) и сказал, что подопытный вряд ли заговорит. И он собирается увеличить дозу. На мой удивленный взгляд, он только пожимает плечами:"Все-равно сдохнет же". Иногда мне еще кажется, что подопытный что-то хочет нам сказать.

День 30-й.  
Все такая же удручающая тишина и спокойствие. Ей-Богу, лучше бы он буйствовал. С научной точки зрения, его нервная система сейчас больше похожа на бомбу замедленного действия. К слову, его физическая сила возросла в среднем в 5 раз, и мы несмотря на апатию объекта, вынуждены произвести фиксацию его конечностей.  
Доктор Х (опять же затерто имя) говорит, что уже через два дня можно будет увеличивать дозу. Теперь я чувствую себя совсем паршиво, но против начальства не попрешь.

День 40-й.  
Пропали зрение и слух. Боже мой, Доктору Х еще не надоело над ним издеваться? Объект "С" выглядит настолько плохо, что больше похож на труп: серая, изрезанная венами кожа, мутные остекленевшие глаза. Жуткое зрелище. Сегодня, его кстати побрили под "ноль". Доктор Х говорит: "Надо бы в его черепушку заглянуть". Мне все чаще кажется, что он - самый настоящий псих, и когда он говорит, что хочет разобрать этого "пациента" на детали, он не шутит.

День 45-й.  
Мы отменили "Вещество" для проведения томографии и сбора анализов. Дальнейшее повергло в шок даже Доктора Х. Невооруженным глазом видно, что у подопытного самая обыкновенная ломка. И снова проявляются приступы, пока не очень яркие, но все же, он явно выходит из-под нашего контроля. Слух и зрение начинают восстанавливаться.

День 50-й.  
Я сам скоро сойду с ума. Мы держим объект "С", практически на привязи, словно животное. Все процессы в его организме протекают очень медленно. Хотя, он видимо абсолютно равнодушно относится к окружающей его обстановке. Напускное - вот это слово часто возникает у меня в голове. Кстати, о голове. Наш высокоуважаемый Доктор Х, покопавшись в мозгах объекта "С", пришел к выводу, что имеются незначительные отклонения и неизвестные образования в левой лобной доле мозга. И он опять увеличил дозу.

День 90-й.  
Органы чувств пришли в норму. Самое странное, что могло случится - он восстанавливается! Регенерация идет семимильными шагами и Доктор Х, решает немного позабавиться, ничем другим я этот жест объяснить не могу, - назначает тренера для нашего "постояльца". Тренировки проходят раз в неделю, но я с некоторой тревогой понимаю, что объект "С" становится сильнее с каждым днем. Пора убираться отсюда. 

День 95-й.  
Доктор Х уговорил меня остаться. Видимо, боится, что я расскажу кому-то об этом всем. Сегодня он приказал мне наблюдать за тренировками, что я и сделал. Я сидел в зале и с отстраненным видом наблюдал за картиной - подопытный избивал боксерскую грушу так, что аж пыль летела. Вдруг не ко времени зазвонил мой телефон.  
Я запомню это навсегда. Звонила моя жена - Джин. Только я поднял трубку и проговорил: "Здравствуй, Вирджиния!" (мы в шутку называем друг друга так официально), объект "С" как с цепи сорвался. Он со скоростью гепарда ринулся ко мне, а я просто оцепенел. Он рычал что-то вроде: "Не смей ее трогать!" и "Лучше я, чем она!" - скорее всего, он намеревался убить меня на месте, охранники лишь впятером смогли скрутить его, и поволочь в бокс. Сдавшись, он с отрешенным видом, шептал: "Я вернусь ... они тебя не тронут ... ты нужна мне ... ты нужна мне ... я помню ..." После, уже вечером в своей комнате, я лежал и думал, что черт возьми, у этого человека была жизнь и какая жизнь. Не каждому такая дана, а мы ее отобрали. Кто мы после этого? Я даже не замечал, что плачу. Я искреннее жалел этого человека, правда, ему уже это не поможет. Об инциденте узнал Доктор Х, и в этот же день утроил дозу. 

День 180-й.  
Выявили потерю блоков памяти. И он уже вряд ли вспомнит что-то. Поведенческие рефлексы нарушены, частично сохранены лишь навыки самообслуживания. Все. Финишная прямая. До конца недалеко.

День 280-й.  
Его состояние больше похоже на своеобразный анабиоз, прерывающийся лишь тогда, когда подходит время для введения "Вещества".  
И которое достигло в его крови максимальной концентрации еще на прошлой неделе. Доктор Х, глава проекта, принял решение уменьшить дозу и понаблюдать за откликом подопытного. Подопытный нестабилен. 

***

В нескольких километрах от провинциального городка "Н" найден человек, пропавший почти год назад: заляпанная кровью и прожженная до дыр, когда-то белая футболка, босые ноги, простые штаны, короткий темный "ежик" на голове, небритые щеки, бледная кожа, мутные, почти черные из-за расширенных зрачков глаза, полная дезориентация и крайняя степень агрессии, мало кто мог опознать в нем Энтони Старка. 

 

***  
Неделю назад, его доставили на одну из баз Щ.И.Т., и сразу известили об этом ее.  
Радость и безумное счастье, которые Пеппер испытала от новости, что Тони жив и относительно здоров, сменились шоком, от того, насколько это относительно. Физически - да, он стал намного мощнее, чем она его помнила, а вот остальное.  
Она смотрит на него через зеркало Гезелла, и узнает, не узнавая. От "ее" Тони в этом звере нет ничего. Потерявший память, вздрагивающий от любого неосторожного движения, он всегда напряжен и готовый разорвать любого, осмелившегося подойти слишком близко - так он сломал руку и пару ребер зазевавшемуся охраннику. И его пришлось "учить" электрошокерами, которых он боится и шипит из угла, сверкая безумными карими глазами. Сейчас, ему немного легче, если этот кошмар можно так описать, а перед этим, у него была страшная ломка, и врачи из Щ.И.Т., не знают, что за наркотик он принимал, вернее что ему вводили и чем снять интоксикацию. Снотворное в обычной дозировке его не берет, а превышать дозу доктора опасаются.  
Слезы сами текут из глаз. Ей больно смотреть, как до сих пор любимый мужчина корчится на полу. Его то сильно трясет, будто ему холодно, а в следующую минуту он покрывается потом и будто пышет жаром, а она ничем не может ему помочь. Она бессильна.


	2. Я рядом

\- Я против, - это конечно Стивен - негласный лидер Мстителей. Его, как ни странно, поддерживает Наташа:

\- Пеппер, сочувствую, но Старк, - она откашливается, - Тони. Уже не Тони. Поверь мне, я встречалась с Халком. И если "Большого Парня" можно заговорить, то этот здоровяк не понимает слов.

\- Вирджиния, - присоединяется Брюс, смущенный Наташиным монологом, - Ты видела снимки. Он уби... сделал все один, а там были вооруженные люди и не самая слабая система защиты. Не выжил никто. Да что там говорить, Капитан летал по его боксу, как пушинка. Капитан Америка, Пеппер!

\- А я за, - Клинт, до этого не встревавший в спор, который шел уже подряд третий час, внезапно подает голос, - Под охраной, естественно. Кратковременные парализаторы даже его свалят, если что.

\- Если успеют, - бросает Наташа.

\- Успеют. Я сам проконтролирую, - Бартон невозмутим, впрочем как и всегда.

\- Клинт, у тебя свое до сих пор откликается, - снова Стив, а Бартон морщится, - Да, я вижу. Но вот так, просто ставить жизнь Пеппер на карту, рисковать ею. Я - против, - повторяется он.

Пеппер молчит, поочередно переводя взгляд на говорящих. Фьюри, собравший команду в конференц-зале, тоже молчит, сверля миссис Старк единственным глазом.

\- Он отказывается от еды уже неделю, вероятно "мстит" за неполученные дозы наркотика. А ломка? Да плюс адреналиновые выбросы, эти его приступы ярости. Я не знаю, как он еще до арк-реактора не добрался. Он убьет себя, так или иначе. Заморит голодом или выдерет "сердце", - говорит Брюс, слегка запинаясь и бросая виноватые взгляды на Пеппер.

\- Переведем его на зондовое питание до улучшения состояния? 

\- Это смешно! Во-первых чтоб его скрутить, надо приложить определенные усилия, - говорит Наташа, бросая короткий взгляд на Беннера, - Во-вторых, как его удержать на месте, даже если получится ввести зонд?

Мстители замолкают. И это какое-то растерянное молчание. Никто не знает, как быть дальше, и какое решение будет тем самым, верным.

\- Вы закончили? - команда синхронно оборачивается к Пеппер, - Я все решила - хочу его видеть. Глава в глаза. Не из-за стекла! Он, каким бы не был, все еще мой муж. И вы, все вы, не имеете права запрещать мне! Николас, - никаких "Директор Фьюри", - Я ХОЧУ его видеть.

Фьюри усталым, несвойственным ему жестом трет переносицу, и кивает миссис Старк.

 

***

Боль ... боль ... боль ... боль ... Ее не бывает много. Она сжирает его полностью. Она стирает последнюю границу между реальностью и вымыслом. Когда она приходит, то в нем не остается ничего кроме боли. Она швыряет его об пол, выламывает кости, вытягивает жилы, рвет мышцы, лишает права голоса, позволяя только скулить через пену, идущую изо рта.  
"Надо сказать ... я смогу сказать ... всего лишь два слова ... убейте меня ... убейте Боль".  
Но боль уходит сама, уходит, что бы вернуться в положенные ей часы, оставляя его мокрого, дрожащего, и слабого валяться в луже собственной блевотины.

Вместе с болью уходят и остатки сознания. Тогда в права вступает ярость, и придя в себя, он готов крушить все на своем пути. Или всех. Эти палачи еще хуже. Прежние были милосердны и не давали боли особой власти. Эти же говорят непонятно и много, заставляя его рычать в бесполезной злобе. Они сильнее сейчас, но он все равно выберется отсюда и убьет их всех.

Щелчок замка на двери заставляет его дышать чаще - он готов дать отпор. Зверь занимает выжидающую позицию у дальней стены, замерев в наигранно-беспечной позе, лишь сжатые кулаки выдают его безумное напряжение.  
Их много, у них сила - ток, которого он так боится, и ... - в измученном мозге всплывает название - дротики с парализатором. Что сейчас им нужно?! Желание крушить пересиливает страх, он готов бросится и выпотрошить их всех.

\- Здравствуй, Тони, - звонкий голос осаживает зверя, выбивая воздух из его груди.   
"Кто это?" - через кровавую пелену ярости, что застилает его глаза, он видит ее. Женщину. Другую. Безоружную. "Клубничная блондинка" - мысль ускользает так быстро, что он едва успевает понять ее.

 

***

"Я смогу. Я смогу!" - взяв себя в руки, Пеппер делает шаг, потом другой, в укрепленный бокс, в котором Щ.И.Т. держит ее мужа. Ее мужа.   
За ней десяток бойцов и Клинт Бартон, готовых сдержать Тони, если он проявит агрессию.  
Он видит только то, что хочет видеть, не ее, а вооруженных людей, и он готов броситься на них.

\- Здравствуй, Тони, - звонко произносит она, обращая внимание зверя на себя. И он замирает глядя на нее, впрочем, не узнавая. Зато мимика выдает его с головой: тень его чуть асимметричной ухмылки, такой знакомый прищур глаз, без ставшего теперь постоянным, безумного блеска.

Пеппер улыбается ему, хотя каким усилием дается ей эта улыбка, она и сама не знает.   
"Кажется, он ничего не имеет против моего присутствия здесь" - решает она и отпускает бойцов едва заметным движением руки. Теперь только она и он, ее Тони. "В болезни и здравии ..."

Тони разжимает кулаки и расслабляется, устало прикрывая глаза, разрешая Пеппер подойти на пару шагов ближе.

\- Бедный мой, - шепчет она, дотрагиваясь до его ладони. Он вскидывается, ужасный в своем страхе, который разжигает в его глазах огоньки сумасшествия, но Пеппер не отступает, - Тооони, я рядом, все хорошо, - тянет она, продолжая поглаживает его по руке и осмелев, вкладывает свою ладонь в его.

 

***

Теперь только он и она. Ее он не сломает, она - другая.   
"Угу, на целых 12 процентов", - глупая мысль пробирается в голову и растворяется почти мгновенно.  
Она касается его и он испуганно дергается, пугаясь, не прикосновения, а своего доверия к ней. Она говорит что-то, успокаивая зверя, и Тони сжимает ее маленькую ладошку, которую она сама вложила в его руку.  
И что, вот так просто он сдался? Нет боли, нет ярости. Есть усталость и голод. Обессиленный, он опускается на пол, так и не выпустив теплую ладошку женщины, потянув ее за собой. Она покорно садится рядом с ним, и совершенно без опасений проводит ладонью свободной руки по чуть отросшему "ежику" волос на его голове. Это приятно. Он ластится к ней, прося продолжить ласку. 

 

***

"Хищник. Большой, злой и такой мой, дикий Кот", - Пеппер неосознанно гладит его непривычно короткие волосы и с удивлением замечает, как он наклоняя голову, следует за ее рукой, как бы прося не прекращать ласку.

У нее трясутся губы, хочется разрыдаться, обнять его, или наоборот, потрясти за плечи в глупой надежде, что он придет в себя и с дурашливым криком: "Зацени, клёвая шутка! Правда, детка?", - подхватит ее на руки и утащит домой.

Но, она была бы не Вирджиния Старк, позволь она себе такую слабость. Сейчас, на данном этапе, важно завоевать его доверие, не дать ему заморить себя голодом, приласкать и отогреть его душу. Последнее - самое главное. Эти записи в тетради, которую нашли в той красной сумке ... Порядком потрепанные, с вырванными страницами и все же дающие представление через ЧТО прошел Тони Старк. И КТО был для него светом во тьме.  
Видит Бог, она не жалеет, что он разнес ту лабораторию. Убил своих мучителей, отправив на тот свет организатора похищения и пыток, Джастина, мать его Хаммера. Не вовремя он очутился в бункере. Но туда ему и дорога.   
Она продолжает гладить Тони по волосам и, не выдерживая, притягивает его ближе к себе, оглаживая щеки и бугрящиеся мышцами плечи. Он, вздохнув, укладывается на пол, безмолвно прося не останавливаться, не отпускать его, не бросать одного. Пеппер невероятным усилием сдерживает слезы, устраивая тяжелую голову Тони на своих коленях. Пусть поспит, хотя бы немного, без боли и кошмаров. 

\- Я буду с тобой, - говорит она, он на мгновение открывает глаза, не понимая ее слов, но находя в них успокоение, - Спи, родной. Я рядом.

У нее уже затекло все тело. Но пошевелиться и нарушить его сон она не решается. Тихо сидит, вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо.   
"Будто ничего не произошло, словно мы сейчас дома, и он только что сняв броню, отдыхает на моих коленях". Она зажмуривается, по-детски желая этого так сильно, что у нее замирает сердце.

 

***

Даже выглядя так устрашающе, он оставался для нее самым прекрасным. Его сердце сковал лед, душа, как и разум, таится в железных оковах. Только сейчас, она поняла, что это были за огоньки в его глазах, когда он будто в порыве страсти, ваял оружие. Это были искорки чистого, контролируемого безумия. Он был гением.  
Сейчас он стал безумцем, и искорки разрослись до размера ревущего пламени пожара. С этим нужно научиться жить. И Пеппер учится. Учится не бояться его, когда он разносит все кругом, потому, что как бы не требовала этого его ярость - ее он не тронет. Учится быть с ним, когда ежедневная боль приходит к нему, чтоб поиграть с его телом.  
И его она тоже учит. Первое - имени. Он привыкает к нему заново, и вскидывает голову, стоит ей его позвать. Второе - не бросаться на друзей. Капитан первым рискует зайти в камеру. И Тони сдерживает ярость, позволяя ему находиться рядом.  
Это, казалось бы маленькие уроки, но для Пеппер и Тони в них - жизнь.

 

***

Тони снова отказывается от еды. Ему заметно хуже, чем три дня назад, когда он ел в последний раз. Ярость сжигает его изнутри, ни он, ни она, ничего не могут с этим поделать. Только ждать.   
Он такой слабый, после адреналинового всплеска, что кое-как может сидеть ровно на кровати.  
Она чистит киви и протягивает ему сочный плод. Он неуверенно берет его из руки Пеппер, быстро съедает и выжидающе смотрит на нее. Она чуть грустно улыбается и чистит для него яблоко. 

 

***

\- Смотри, родной, - она медленно расстегивает цепочку, и снимает с нее золотое кольцо с прихотливым узором из драгоценных камней, - Ты тогда оставил его дома, помнишь? Возился с машинами и положил на полочку.  
"Нет, Пеппи, не подумай ничего плохого! Я просто боюсь его испортить", - глаза хитрющие-хитрющие, "Тебе все шуточки, Тони", - она берет его руку и надевает колечко на безымянный палец. Тони сидит не шевелясь, наблюдая за ее действиями.

\- Тони ... Я так скучала, - трется об руку щекой.   
Его ладонь совсем холодная. Прикрыв глаза, она вспоминает, как однажды она заснула рядом с Тони, когда тот заболел. Черт, она никогда не забудет этот приторный вкус и запах мятных леденцов, которые он рассасывал, чтобы унять боль в горле.   
"Боже, верни то время. Верни то время когда его руки были теплыми, а разум не был уничтожен наркотиками".

 

***

Многие могут сказать, что она сама тронулась умом, связавшись с психом. Такие люди - идиоты, считает Пеппер. Когда любишь, то простишь горы трупов. Простишь все. Ей не надоело собирать обломки поломанной мебели, вытирать ему мокрый лоб во время очередного приступа. Смотреть, как он буквально запирает в себе все человеческое, превращаясь в зверя, ей не надоело, нет. Она все еще ждет, ждет того момента, когда он скажет, что любит её. Скажет так, как говорил год назад. Но этого, по-видимому не произойдет. Ей только остается держать его за руку и смотреть в его пустые глаза. Она любит, поэтому и не отпустит.

 

***

Пеппер в упор смотрит на Фьюри. Как же она в этот момент его ненавидит! Они торчат на этой базе уже, черт знает, сколько времени. Он не имеет права держать здесь её и Тони. 

\- Послушайте, мистер Фьюри, - начинает Пеппер, голосом генерального директора "Старк Индастриз".

\- Нет, это вы меня послушайте, миссис Старк. Я повторял тысячу раз и повторю еще, - он обвел всех жестким взглядом, - Я его никуда не отпущу. Он опасен, нестабилен. Мы не знает на чем он "сидел" весь год!

\- Опасен? Тогда чем же вы, директор Фьюри, лучше тех, кто держал его там без солнца, взаперти, весь этот год? – вопрос ставит Ника в тупик.

\- Он опасен для всех, включая вас, Пеппер.

\- Да? Тогда что вы скажете на то, что именно я, могу удержать его здесь? Только по моей просьбе, он еще не выломал дверь и не разнес тут все к чертям.

\- Вы не посмеете, - он явно начинает нервничать.

\- Неужели?

\- Пеппер, да поймите же вы наконец, что он сейчас представляет угрозу всем! Всем, понимаете? Он не Тони Старк, не Железный Человек, не человек вовсе! Мне кажется, что лучше его было бы вообще усыпить, как собаку, чтобы не … - он не успевает договорить, как Пеп отвесила ему пощечину. Звук удара разнесся по комнате, как бой гонга.

\- Не смей так говорить про него! - голос Пеппер срывается на крик.

\- Пеппер, успокойся, пожалуйста, - к ней подходит Брюс и кладет руку на плечо. – Вы не имеете права, Фьюри.

\- Фьюри, - в это же время говорит Стив, – Ты сейчас же подпишешь приказ по перенаправлению Тони Старка, куда ты там говорила, Пеппс?

\- Озеро в Кали, - она уже практически плачет, - Закрытая территория, частные владения Старков.

\- Все ясно, директор? - Стивен уже для себя решил, на чьей он стороне.

\- Под вашу ответственность Пеппер, и под твою, Капитан, лично.

\- Как скажете, - Капитан Америка по-военному щелкает каблуками и не прощаясь выходит из зала.

После получения приказа, Пеппер на всех парах мчится к камере Тони. Эту радость не омрачает даже то, что у него сейчас очередная ломка.

\- Тони, - кричит она. – Посмотри на меня!

Никакой реакции.

\- У меня есть кое-что, что поможет тебе.  
Его глаза, подернутые пеленой боли, вдруг на момент проясняются, и он пытается сфокусировать на ней взгляд.   
– Нас отпускают, Тони, - она улыбается и тянет к нему руки, правда немного мешают стальные решетки.

Пеп не верит своим глазам, но он успокаивается, и забивается в угол, бормоча что-то несуразное.

\- Пеппер, может не сейчас? – тихо спрашивает Наташа, но она ее уже не слышит. Пиликнув электронным замком, забегает в камеру, Пеппер падает на колени рядом с ним и гладит его по голове.

\- Слышишь, Тони, слышишь, мы едем домой. В наш новый дом, - она даже не замечает, как её слезы катятся по щекам и капают ему на футболку. За пару месяцев она наконец-то счастлива.


End file.
